Elizabeth Vantas
Your name is Elizabeth. You love to collect sufferer items the reason for this is possibly cus your father is karkat vantas you dont know your mother but that really doesnt matter right now your class is witch and your aspect is space .your pretty sure you didnt mess that up but hey your only 3 sweeps and you are just now finding it weird that you know so much. oh well might as well name your hobby your hobby is . you have no clue your hobby is you just do what you want most of the time Alexan catches you alot though . he gets in trouble more than you do so he has no room to talk . anyway you live in the hive GK uses as a meet up place for you and your freinds . most of the time you have no clue who some of these PPL are but they come anyway i guess there like you and love the adventure you sometimes visit your father or your grandpa you know that you shouldnt have parents but they are the ones who made you and have raised you instead of a lusus you dont even know why some ppl have lusus's you raise them more than they raise you it just seems silly to you but hey you had a giggle fit over your own foot yesterday so anyway you just hope GK you moirail is online today it would acctually be a shame sense you husktop just got hacked by your uncle sollux and you havent been able to fix it . i guess you asked for it you did say you needed practice and you uncle sollux made you some practice work *sigh* you just hope you can get it fixed before your dad finds out and that you handle hasnt been deleted your handle is caligunousPsionic and you use the blind option you use it to practice your sight . its very weak currently and you seem to mess words up when you read it and type your words your a psionic part cat part human part troll part horror terror with bird wings so i guess nothing about you is normal and you tend to say information out of order. this young troll also has the abbilty to desroy all of excistence when pissed so I recommend not pissing her off. Well now you have turned ten sweeps, have a child and are in a <3 with Cypher zilona. You rarely show up in hello troll now, You are VERY busy trying to find your best friend who just VANISHED one day!!!! you have been searching scince you turned 6 sweeps, you think she was taken by a Horror terror or even condy!! on your way you bump into a 21 year old human who's name is Skylar strider, Later you find out that she is your human self and invite her along on the Journy......Elliie finally snapped, she was talking about Audrey (best friend) and just....Snapped Category:Troll Category:Fantroll Category:Haphazard Category:Yellow blood Category:Lowblood Category:Landdweller